


First time

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Massage, Vaginal Sex, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: After a long day of studying Jared wants to make you relax and boy, does he do that!





	

“Alright everyone, go home!” Jared’s voice startled me from my work and I wondered absentmindedly how long it had been since my last study break. “I’ll see you on Monday.” He called to the people packing up their stuff and I marked the page I was on before looking up to meet Emma’s eyes.  
“Are you going home or?” My eyes went to Jared and a warm feeling settled inside me when I found him looking back at me.  
“I think I’ll just stay here for a few hours.” I told Emma. “But you have a good weekend, okay?”

I went back to reading and by the time I’d finished the chapter I was alone in the studio. I scribbled some notes down on the page before I closed the book for the weekend and walked upstairs. Not unlike usual I found Jared in the kitchen, typing up some message on his phone.  
“I ordered us pizza.” He said without looking up.  
“Great.” I replied, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “I’m starving.” At this he gave a chuckle and glanced up at me with a smile.  
“I would be too if I spent a whole day with my nose in a book.”  
“Yeah well, not all of us can get jobs without having a degree.”  
“You have a degree.” He sniggered.  
“Well, I need more than a BA in psychology if I’m gonna get a good job hence the reason for-” I waved the book in his face. “This.”  
Jared didn’t say anything else, just chuckling as he went back to his phone. The room settled in a comfortable silence and I rolled my shoulders trying to get the stiffness out.  
“You okay?” He asked when I winced lightly, for a musician the guy had great hearing.  
“Yeah, my shoulders and neck are just shot from reading too long.” I waved off his concern but he didn’t seem to have any intention of backing down.  
“Come here.” He stood up and motioned for me to come closer, I thought of letting him know I wasn’t a dog but swallowed it down, having a good idea of what he was doing.  
When I was face to face with him he raised his hands to the back of my neck, feeling his way to the knots in my muscles.  
My eyes fluttered closed as his fingers relieved the tension and I bit my lip to stop a whimper when the pads of his fingers applied more pressure.  
“Look at me.”  
As much as I struggled I managed to open my eyes and felt my heart skip a beat as his electrifying blue eyes were staring straight into mine.  
“You work too hard.”  
“You’re one to talk-Ah!” His fingers were working their magic on me and the moan came out before I could stop it.  
I could see his eyes darken at the sound and he moved close enough for me to feel his breath on my face.  
“Don’t you talk back to me.” He smiled, his lips ghosting over mine, teasing me. His fingers never let up and the proximity made me lightheaded. He was set on teasing me as usual but I made the decision this was enough of that so I leaned forward and kissed him.  
He grinned into the kiss and I let my hands travel to his hair as I returned the smile happily. He usually refrained from actually kissing me when other people were around so I took every chance I got and Jared very rarely complained. One of his hands moved from my neck and down to play with the hem of my shirt and I tugged a little on his hair to let him know he was more than welcome under it.

We stood there for a while, his hands exploring and me giggling and moaning into the kiss but too soon the doorbell rang and Jared broke away to get our pizzas.

The dinner was eaten, we talked about this and that and Jared seemed more relaxed than he had in the last month. I however was high strung from the makeout session and whenever he looked up from his food I felt heat pool in the pit of my stomach. Of course the bastard knew the effect his eyes had on me and used it to torture me all through dinner with little smiles and winks and anything else he could think of.

When we finally moved to the bedroom I was treading the edge of insanity, I felt like if he kissed me now I would come undone and crumble to pieces.  
“Take off your clothes and lay on the bed.” He whispered in my ear before taking a step back to watch me. He loved to give me orders and with anyone else I would have let them know I wasn’t someone they could boss around.  
But Jared was special.  
I trusted him and knew from experience that he would never go further than I was willing.  
Sure, we’d fooled around a couple of times, he’d brought me to orgasms numerous times over the span of the last 6 months but we’d never actually slept together. It was difficult for some people to understand the difference and that it mattered to me. Why do one thing but not something else? As if giving a blow job and being penetrated was the exact same thing.  
Needless to say those opinions were often voiced by guys for some reason. Well, let’s penetrate you and see if it’s the same thing, huh?  
It was a big thing for me and Jared had been the first guy in a long time to respect that, which was the reason I was currently laying on my back in his bed naked.  
“No, on your stomach.” He corrected and although it made me curious I did as I was told.  
“Good girl.” I blushed at the praise and he chuckled when he noticed. “Arms by your sides.”  
He straddled me and the weight of him on my naked ass made me moan softly.  
“Easy, girl.”  
He poured something onto my back and started rubbing it into my skin making me whimper at the heat his hands brought to my body.

I had been turned on long before this but now I was ready to start begging. He was well aware that even if I might have needed a backrub it wasn’t what I wanted from him and he took great joy in torturing me as he moved himself down on my legs, his movements slow and deliberate as he started to rub my ass.  
“Jared…” I whined before another moan cut me off. “Jared, please.”  
“Shh. You need to be patient and relax.”  
“Fuck patience.” I gritted out making him chuckle and lean forward to whisper in my ear.  
“I might just fuck you if you don’t stop whining.”  
“Yes, please.” I groaned loudly and Jared stilled at my response and I wondered if I’d said something wrong.  
“What is it?” I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.  
“Is that what you want?” He asked, his voice no longer playful but serious.  
I realized what he was asking and I moved my legs to let him know I wanted to turn over. He lifted himself off the bed enough for me to do so and I grabbed a soft hold of his shirt to pull him down to me. I brought my lips to his and kissed him even if he was the one tensing.  
“Hey, are you sure?”  
“I’m dead sure, Jared.” I nodded and brought a hand to his hair, running my fingers through it. “I’ve waited long enough.”  
He looked uncertain and for a moment I was worried he was gonna turn me away but when he returned my kisses with a fervor I felt my fears go away.  
His hand found my center and continued his massage, making me moan even louder than before.

When he thought I was relaxed and had waited long enough he finally gave me what I wanted.  
It didn’t hurt and I didn’t bleed, nothing that Cosmo magazine has assured so many virgins would happen, and it was an amazing experience. Getting out of bed the next morning I looked back at the man sleeping and realized I couldn’t have waited for a better man. That day’s brunch with friends was more or less spent grinning like an idiot and texts from Jared saying that he couldn’t wait til the next time I spent the night.


End file.
